


White Christmas

by firefly124



Series: 2014 Advent Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better explained without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/snowstorm-central-park-new-york_zpscc288405.jpg.html). Best enjoyed with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-4SD_RG6d8).

“Why is it that humans seem so determined to associate snow with Christmas?”

Dean took a breath and counted to ten. “Because in December, it snows a lot.”

“But that is not true in all parts of the world, particularly the Middle East. Besides that, the Christ child was not born during this part of the year at all.”

“We're not always big on the logic. You get that, right?”

“I have observed a tendency to prefer habit to logic, yes.”

“So, let's go with that then.” Dean turned back to the box of decorations they were unpacking, silently hoping there were no more snowglobes hidden away.

“And why reindeer?”

“Cas? C'm'ere.” Dean stood up from the box, wincing as a knee let him know it was not happy with how long he'd been crouched down.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Shut up.” Dean pressed their lips together and buried his fingers in the angel's hair.

“What was that for?” Cas asked when Dean ended the kiss.

“Look up.”

Cas did.

“Just another illogical human tradition.” Dean shook the sprig of mistletoe before setting it down.

“I believe I may understand the allure.”

“Thought you might. Back to work.”


End file.
